


cov'r'd in a veil of fog

by 71TeenIdles



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker can tell the future, Peter Parker has lived many lives, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, feturing Matt being freaked out for 4 pages, its like some avatar shit, no i dont think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles
Summary: A thousand millennia ago Paskalis satteth upon a cliff, cov'r'd in a veil of fog.The descendant of Arachne.  That gent lifts his hands upon the m'rtal men below and warns those folk of fate, Paskalis the 'oracleThere's an oracle in town. surprise its a 15-year-old boy.((peter parker can tell the future, Matt, Karen, and Foggy go see him))
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Peter Parker, Karen Page & May Parker (Spider-Man), Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	cov'r'd in a veil of fog

**Author's Note:**

> This works kinda old. but if yall want another chapter let me know.

_ A thousand millennia ago Paskalis satteth upon a cliff, cov'r'd in a veil of fog.  _

_ The descendant of Arachne. That gent lifts his hands upon the m'rtal men below and warns those folk of fate, Paskalis the 'oracle  _

* * *

Matts desk shook with the weight of Foggy’s hand slapping on it.

Foggy shook his head, wide-eyed and attracting the attention of Karen as she came into the office. 

“There’s an oracle in town!” Foggy shouted. 

An oracle, yeah, right. 

Foggy persisted, “he’s in queens! Rumor has it he’s lived like 300 lives, it's some avatar bullshit!” 

“300 lives?” Karen asked from the doorway laced in interest. 

300 lives, yeah, whatever you say Fogs. there was no way the two of them would drag Matt all the way to Queens for an oracle. 

\--

They dragged Matt to Queens for an oracle. 

Foggy had not stopped rambling. 

“And they call him the Oracle of spiders! And his prophecies have hawkeyes accuracy, hawkeyeee” he drew out. And Karen? She was buying all of it. 

“Do you think he’s really old?” she asked. 

“Well, he's gotta be.” 

He’s probably a scam artist in his 20s, Matt tried supplying. 

They were not having it.

They stopped on a street corner. 

“It's a witch store?” foggy questions. 

See? scam. 

They walked into the shop, herbs hanging from the ceiling, and books and crystals lining shelves, no one was there save for the woman at the counter left in the shop. She had long brown hair slung over her shoulder with a black witch hat covered in feathers pushed high on her head. She wore a bright yellow sundress with incense burned next to the cash register. All knowledge was told to Matt through foggy. 

“You three! Come here and have some tea!” the woman called, with a big smile. 

Matt was put off, she brought over 3 cups of what smelled like chamomile tea on a platter and handed them to Matt Karen and Foggy. 

“You’re here for Peter aren’t you.” she sighed. 

“Your, son?” foggy started. 

“My nephew,” she answered. 

“He’s the oracle, that must be hard.” Karen prompted

The woman sighed. “My peter, he.” 

The women, (her name tag said May Karen pointed out.) started again. 

“He allows himself not the grievance of humanity.”

“Ah” Karen smiled. 

May shook her head. “You should head inside, he’s expecting you I just know it.” 

Right, the Oracle. 

Here's a Curtain Foggy says its velvet green. Karen pushes it back.

Foggy’s shocked, it's a boy, brown hair and green knowing eyes. Maybe 14. 

Karen and Matt shiver. 

Karen shutters because the boy is covered in spiders, one purple on his head. A brown one on his right shoulder and a black and orange one in his hands. 

Matt shivered because he was pierced with the mental image of a boy, flashing through forms. An older man, an older woman, several children. All dressed in different outfits. All with shining white eyes, staring right at him. 

the boy began to speak.

“You, born of hellfire and doomed to return. You reap the benefits of this curse and hide behind horns, so that it may shield your guilt, so that it may hide your shame. Your beliefs, strong as your morals. Matthew Michael Murdock, son of grace, son of hell.” 

Oh fuck, oh no. oh god. How does he know? 

“Ouch!” the boy cried out. He swatted at the spider in his hair. “Wynn stop eating my hair! God ouch!” 

“How do you know?” Matt harshly asked. 

“I know of the past, present, and future,” Peter replied. 

The room fell silent. 

“So if you’re an oracle you’re like, immortal right?” foggy asked. 

“I’m 15.” 

Peter had tarantulas crawling on him, the purple one, named Wynn had migrated and sat next to the black and orange one. 

“Oh, so, do you do fortunes?” Karen asked.

“For a price,” Peter answers, pulling out a bottle of what smells like ash and opening it. 

Foggy shrugs and pulls out his wallet, almost handing a good 25 dollars to the child before Peter shook his head, Foggy looked confused before Peter began talking. 

“I take coins, gold, or any shiny nick-nacks. And crystals.” He explained, taking the ash and spreading it in a circle on the wood table. Peter began rushing his spiders down onto the dark table. “Bees!” he swore to the orange and black one. “Get in the circle with Wynn and Cookie.” 

Karen just shrugs and digs in her purse. Foggy puts his money back. 

Karen pulls out a handful of old screws and bobby pins, as well as some coins. 

She handed them to Peter, who with shining eyes spread them outside the ring of ash. 

They (Matt, Karen, and Foggy) gathered around the table.

“Do you have any particular questions? Wealth? friendship?” Peter asked, staring at Matt and Foggy. “Something more?” he finished. 

Matt held on tighter to Foggy's' arm. Karen squealed. 

“Love sounds fun! Don't you guys agree?” 

No no, it does not sound fun, sorry guys. 

“Come on Matt! How bad can it be?” 

Bad, it could be very bad. 

“We’ll do it!” Karen said. 

Peter smiled, closing his eyes and pulling a box of matches out from somewhere. “Alright!” he then struck the match, lighting the circle on fire, trapping the spiders in flame. When the flames settled the spiders were gone and Peter opened his eyes, to have Karen and Foggy heart spike. Peters’s eyes were all white. 

Before foggy could tell Matt what happened, he began to speak. 

“you think you standeth with a great divide. You hideth thyself but not with the other, perhaps half of a whole is not wrong, perhaps the divide is not as big as it once hath seemed” 

The flames disappeared and peters’ eyes went back to the way they were. Foggy looked confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he questioned. 

“You’ll know when you know, though it looks like one of you already knows what it means.” Peter laughed, gesturing to Matt who looked faint and was now leaning on Foggy more than his own feet. 

Yeah, sure, whatever you little punk. 

The three of them opened the curtain and walked back into the main part of the store, thoroughly creeped out, some more than others. 

“You guys gonna buy anything?” May asked, leaning over the counter holding a carved and detailed stick in her hands. Something rattled behind the counter, foggy proceeded to point out that it was a birdcage. 

Karen looked at May with that look, they knew that look, that’s the ‘I'm interested in something and I’m never letting go till I know everything about it’ look. And it terrified both of them. “Sure!” she said. 

Karen then took to looking at the wall of crystals and vials of ingredients. 

She picked out a purple gem and walked to the counter with it. 

“Ah, amethyst! Pretty, it suits you.” May complemented, running the item up before wrapping it in blue paper and handing it to Kare, with a small strip of paper along with it. 

Karen joined the two men at the door smiling proudly. “She gave me her number!” she smugly exclaimed. 

“Karen, she’s gotta be like 40.” Foggy tried. Karen just shrugged. 

They made it out the door and started walking down the sidewalk. 

“So, what did you think?” Foggy asked Matt 

“I never wanna go there again.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? let me know!


End file.
